Before I Fell
by Wajd
Summary: This story is detected to all my dear friends who love reading my stories, I miss you and I love you with all my heart!  and hope all the readers will enjoy it too!


Before I Fell

My is Destiny Walker I'm seventeen I was born in Dauphin Island Alabama, it's a very beautiful town, I lived there my whole life. I guess I was born to change someone's life and make it better but mostly make that person happy, yesterday I was laughing and having a great time with my boyfriend and spending some time with my mother I was enjoying life and the fact that I'm alive surrounded by the ones I love, today I'm watching them berry me and hearing my mom's teardrops and the voice of people sniffing and crying, I tell you this story from heaven…

He was listening to his favorite band on his white ipod while watching at the trees from the car window, he had short brown hair, dreamy brown eyes and a perfect smile but he doesn't how it much.

"Are we there yet?" Blake wined knowing that the answer is no, Blake is nine years old, he has brown hair and it's kind of long and blue eyes. David remover his headphones "if you stop asking the same question every two seconds maybe we'll get there" he said hopping he stops nagging but Blake wanted some trouble "excuse me I wasn't talking to you" he said.

David grabbed Blake's arm and twisted it slowly so he could feel the pain, Blake couldn't take it anymore "mommy help he's trying to kill me!" he yelled.

"David, stop hurting your little brother" she demanded, Davis didn't have a choice so he obeyed his mother "it didn't hurt" Blake lied, he ignored him and continued to listen to his ipod " we will start a new life in Dauphin Island is a nice town, you'll have new friends, better friends actually and promise me your grades will get better too"

"He can't hear you mom, he is listening to his lame songs" he said than looks at him "emo jerk"

"Alright boys we're here," she said while parking the car.

"Finally!" Blake cheered, he got out of the car "I'm getting the bigger room!" he yelled as he went inside the new house. Drew got out of the car and looked around the place. "Don't go anywhere David, I need you to help me unpack" his mom demanded. David had no choice he didn't know where to go, Dauphin Island is nothing like

New York, he never imagined himself living in a place like this he thought that he'd always be in New York clubbing with his friends and hanging out with his girlfriend at her place. He went inside the house and walked to his new bedroom, the room was empty there were only boxes he dropped his backpack on the floor and sat on one of the boxes wondering what are his friends doing right now, well it's not hard to guess they're probably still sleeping after the party they had or drinking getting in trouble we was thinking about his girlfriend and wondering what is she doing right now and does she misses him or not, but god knows what she's doing or shall I say who's she kissing and if she misses him she would call to check at him or at least text him.

Meanwhile I was in the kitchen with my mom she was washing the dishes, I was just standing in front of the window. My mom and I are close, I tell her everything, well not everything I mean I know that there are some things a teenager shouldn't tell their parents. You're probably wandering what is my dad like; well I can honestly tell you that I have no idea. My dad left us when I was a newborn so I never really get a chance to know him, but maybe it's good that he left, maybe he's not father material or maybe he was just not ready to be one. Sometimes I wonder where he is now and what he's doing maybe he is dead or maybe he got married to a rich woman and had children or maybe he's a celebrity a rock star maybe. I looked at mom "hay mom?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Is dad famous?"

"What do you mean?"

" Is he a celebrity?" I asked, I know it's a stupid question I could tell by the way my mom is looking at me but I wanted to know what is her answer. " Who knows all I know he's not George Cluny, other wise we would never get a divorced" she joked. I smiled the continued starring at the window but this time I was a woman carrying some boxes and handing it to a boy, her son I guess and there is a little boy about eight years old maybe playing with his basketball "I think we have new neighbors, mama" I said. She walks towards the window and stands next to me and looks at them "you're right, and there is a cute guy too" she said, I couldn't tell if she's serious or not " why don't you go say hi" she said and by that he means (why don't you go and make that cute guy your boyfriend) the last thing I need is a boyfriend. The whole boyfriend thing reminds me of my old boyfriend Lucas, he died last year.

"Hi, my name is Destiny my house is right next to yours" I introduced myself.


End file.
